Until Dawn
by MidnightScribble0914
Summary: Princess Luna is no longer the terror that was Nightmare Moon, but the ponies of Equestria still shun or avoid her. She longs for acceptance and companionship, but must suffer her loneliness in regal silence. Suddenly, a new magic is offered to her at seemingly little cost from an unlikely and mysterious source, offering her the freedom and companionship she craves.
1. Chapter 1

**Cover Art**

 **source -** **celebi-yoshi. deviantart art/The-Moon-Rises-345512129**

Check out the galleries. Their work is amazing!

 ** _Before we begin…_**

 _This is my first attempt at fanfiction. But I had this idea pop into my head and when I have a story idea I have a hard time focusing until I make it happen! I love to write, but I never really show it to anyone else. So this is my first time allowing my work to be read by strangers. I guess this is my chance to actually see if it's any good to anyone other than myself!_

 _This story takes place after the events of the pilot, obviously, but before the events of Canterlot Wedding. I am kind of tip toeing around the ideas of season 2, on Nightmare Night, when all Luna wants is to be accepted. I was reading another fiction about Luna and her social awkwardness, thinking, "Wouldn't it be great if Luna could dress up in a disguise and venture out into to Equestria to experience the world as a commoner?" Of course, this idea is so very Princess Jasmine, and are what are the chances that Luna could just put on a cloak and no one would notice that she was an alicorn, or really tall, or the hair… So then I thought, too bad there isn't a spell where she could change her appearance. But I've never seen any of the magical ponies use a spell like this._

 _And then the idea hit me. There are creatures in Equestria that can._

 _And now we are here._

 _I hope you enjoy my idea for this tale as it unfolds. The ideas are still flowing, and I'm already starting the next chapter._

 _The characters in this story are not mine, they belong to Hasbro. The timeline and events are similar to the canon but I am freely taking my own liberties in order to make my story work. So, AU, a little… I guess. I'm also filling gaps in the original storyline with my own explanations._

 _I have only very recently began reading MLP fanfiction (My poison of choice is Harry Potter), so if these ideas are similar to any other stories already out there, I haven't read them yet. So I'm sorry I haven't gotten to them yet, but right now these ideas are straight from my really weird brain._

 **Until Dawn**

 **Chapter 1 –** The Trouble with Discontent

She hated when they stared. She hated it even more when they looked away, averting their eyes, avoiding her gaze. One thousand years ago they looked right through her, nearly forgetting her existence. Now they either cowered or gawked. Regardless of the acknowledgement the ponies of Canterlot chose to give her, she found herself wishing for the days of old when she was simply ignored. Luna surprised herself with how often she found herself longing for it.

The princess slowly made her way through the Great Hall and towards the winding staircase that would lead to her quarters in her tower. She held her head high, a stature she had only recently began to find herself capable of holding again. Upon her return to Equestria and her deliverance from the darkness that had overtaken her, the whispers, seething and distrustful, had been too much for her to bare.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted her sister, her dear sweet sister, lightly conversing with some high status ponies of court, along with her prized pupil, Twilight Sparkle. Celestia's mane flowed with grace and beauty as she smiled, nodding and chuckling in response to the conversation. There would have been a day when the sight of her beloved sister and her natural poise would have burned at the festering hatred in Luna's heart. But now she felt only a twinge of sadness that she lacked her sister's amiability. She glanced to Twilight Sparkle, who actually returned her gaze, giving her a small smile. But even the small pony who helped deliver her from the clutches of her darker self soon dropped her eyes. Luna smiled with sorrowful affection. She could not blame the filly. Though Twilight knew she was no longer evil, she was unsure of how to act towards the Princess of the Night. No pony did.

* * *

"Don't you agree, Twilight?" Celestia asked softly, looking down to her pupil. Twilight gave no response and was suddenly quiet. The Princess of the Day tilted her head, watching as her student slowly drop her gaze from whatever had just held her attention. Celestia turned her head to see her sister, head held high, her starlight main flowing behind her as she walked gracefully across the room. The pale white alicorn politely excused herself from the members of her court and turned to make her way towards Luna.

"Sister! Come join us! We are discussing the possible magical meanings of your star formations! I'm sure our guests would love to hear your thoughts and inspirations behind them." Luna stopped, turning her head and glancing over at the small group of ponies Celestia had just excused herself from in an attempt to include her sister. Twilight was trying to smile as one of the canary haired mares dressed in fine silks and pearls leaned over and whispered in the student's ear, nodding towards Luna. The stallion beside her leaned in to hear his companion's whispers and glanced quickly at the Princess of the Night, making eye contact only briefly before looking away.

Luna met her sister's hopeful eyes and gave her a small smile.

"Thank you, but I must decline. I doubt that I have anything to say that anypony wants to hear." Celestia's face fell slightly.

"Dear sister…"

"It is nearly dusk. Nearly time for the moon to rise. What kind of Princess of the Night would I be if I neglected my duty?" Her sister only gazed back at her with a hint of sadness. Luna tried to smile a little brighter.

"But really, Celestia. Thank you." And then she turned and continued her slow walk to her tower. Celestia stood in the center of the Great Hall, watching Luna go, all too aware the activity of the court growing a bit more lively now that the dark princess had disappeared through the tall double doors and out of sight.

* * *

The moment Luna's chamber door shut behind her, she let out a breath and let her head drop. Keeping up with the appearance of confidence exhausted her. Though her subjects feared or avoided her, they still owed a mare of her station respect, and how could they respect her if she could not keep her head held high?

The princess let out a small titter of a giggle, amusing herself at the thought of the ponies of her realm bowing before a tear-streaked princess, on her knees, begging, "TALK TO ME! LOVE ME! PLEASE?"

She shook her head, her long mane flowing around her as she set her jaw and made her way to her balcony. The cool night air hit her face and she closed her eyes, feeling the earth and the skies telling her that it was time. She slowly stepped to the railing of her large balcony, keeping her eyes closed as she summoned the magic within herself. Her long dark horn began to glow with a pale blue light, filling her with one of the rare of joys she felt in her everyday life. Luna felt the light of her dearest friend peak above the horizon, sliding into the sky with grace and mystery. She felt positively ethereal as she opened her eyes, smiling as the full moon rose higher and higher into the heavens, its haunting glow basking down upon the earth.

Letting her magic subside, she looked up at the glowing orb fondly and whispered:

"Hello again."

The distance echo of laughter caught her attention, and she peered over the balcony into the quiet streets to find the source.

Several blocks away from the castle, she could see a small square adorned with hanging lights. There, a group of common ponies were laughing and enjoying her night, dancing and enjoying one another's company at what appeared to be a small gathering.

Curiosity overcame her, and Luna spread her wings, lifting herself from the balcony and gliding over its edge, letting herself circle and float down towards the frivolity taking place far from the formal courts of her home.

* * *

She landed softly and silently behind the trees in the shadows cast by her glorious moon. She shook back her mane and slowly approached the gathering, smiling lightly at the joy of her pony subjects.

The street lights were glowing brightly, lighting up the square as the ponies danced and ate and drank their cider with what seemed to be no cares. The mares giggled and spoke in semi-hushed tones, admiring the fine stallions telling jokes and comparing stories over the ale. Luna stopped just in the light of the lamps, smiling at their joy. It brought her pleasure to see ponies enjoying her beautiful night, if only for a little while.

One of the mares stumbled as she laughed, tripping and landing on her flank right before the quiet princess. Luna gasped and lowered her head to the mare's eye level.

"Oh my! Are you alright?" The pony looked up with a huge smile, only to have her face grow suddenly blank and pale. She jumped up quickly, backing up so fast she bumped into her group of friends, drawing their attention to the princess. The music and frivolity died away, as every pony in the square stared for a moment in shock before dropping to their knees in a low bow.

Luna stepped forward, raising a hoof.

"Oh please! Stand! Don't stop because of me! I was just enjoying the sight of your gathering!" But the ponies stayed low to the ground, some averting their eyes, other looking up at her wide eyed with fear.

"Y-y-your highness? Did we disturb you?" a stallion asked quietly. Luna's eyes widened.

"Goodness no! Please get up!" Some ponies glanced at one another, as if seeing if anyone else would get up first. But no pony moved. Luna glanced around, then lowered her head as she began to retreat back into the shadows.

"I will take my leave of you," she said softly, and with that she spread her magnificent wings, flapping as she slowly lifted herself into the night. The ponies below watched her as she ascended, their eyes following her until she disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

Luna carried herself higher and higher into the sky until she found herself above the moonlit clouds, far from the earth and into the calming silence that surrounded her. With a powerful flap, she took off across the night, the wind causing her main to billow behind her. She flew and flew, closing her eyes to feel the force of the wind on her face. The lights of Canterlot grew dim as she fled further away from the city.

The houses on the ground far below grew more sparse, the fields more vast. The horizon of the earth curved in the distance as her flight took her deep into the night, the cliffs of her home becoming a vague outline behind her.

The princess slowly began to circle towards the ground, the grassy fields of bluish green rising to meet her hooves as she softly landed beside a small stream. She looked around in the darkness, seeing nothing but trees and stars.

When she knew she was alone, she lowered her head, her lip trembling, shakily lowering herself to the soft grass. Luna sat alone in the night, her head lowered, her hair hanging over her face as she let the tears fall. She cried quietly, for even in her solitude, she had to maintain some sense of dignity. Sniffing softly, she looked up to her moon, the light it shone down on her lighting up the tear tracks on her dark blue cheeks.

"If only I could be anypony except me," she whispered softly.

"I might be able to help you," came a familiar voice.

Alarmed, Luna jumped up on all fours and whirled around. On the path behind her stood her sister's young pupil. Luna wiped her eyes, staring quizzically at the mare.

"Twilight Sparkle? What are you doing here? You were at court with Celestia." Twilight smiled brightly.

"I live in Ponyville, Princess. It's just over that hill," she explained, motioning a hoof in the direction her path was leading. Luna sniffed again quickly, attempting to regain any composure she had left.

"Should you be traveling alone so late? You still have your quarters in Canterlot. I'm not sure I approve of your decision to make your way home at this hour." Twilight smiled sweetly, looking up to the night sky.

"I'm sure I'll be fine. I love walking under your stars." Luna seemed surprised at this and couldn't help but smile.

"I, too, enjoy the night. Although that is to be expected of me," she said softly, calming a bit. The purple unicorn trotted towards her, her smile lessening as she raised an eyebrow.

"Did you mean it, Princess Luna? Do you really wish that you weren't you anymore?" There was a flash of sadness across her face, and Luna quickly replied.

"Oh no, Twilight Sparkle… well… yes, sometimes. But only for a while." She took a breath, eyeing the mare apprehensively as she took a breath. "Honestly, I simply grow tired of everyone fearing me. Or scorning me. Or simply not knowing how to interact with me. I just feel that if I was an average pony that never attempted to create an eternal night, perhaps ponies would find me more approachable." Twilight's smile slowly began to return.

"Yes, threatening to imprison the world in eternal darkness might not have been the best way to win hearts and influence ponies." Luna started and stared at Twilight with wide eyes.

"Did you just… make fun of me?" The unicorn bit her lip and grinned wider.

"Only a little princess." She suddenly began to clop her way through the shallow stream, making her way towards the Everfree Forest. She stopped and turned her head to call out behind her.

"This way, princess." Luna raised a brow.

"What is that way?" Twilight was trotting again, and this time turned around entirely to yell back from her distance.

"Somepony who can help you."

* * *

Luna was growing apprehensive as the stepped over the twigs and foliage of the dark forest. Twilight was still trotting a ways ahead of her, humming to herself as she plotted along. They had been walking for quite some time, and the forest was closing in, growing darker and darker until the princess felt as if the trees would swallow her. She looked around her in the gloom, then up into the choking foliage. Her beautiful sky above was becoming harder to see as they traveled deeper into the wood.

"Twilight? Are you sure we are going the right way? Who could possibly live this deep in Everfree Forest?" When she received no response, she quickly brought her gaze back to where she last saw the purple pony, but instead found only darkness. She became more concerned, raising her voice to call out.

"Twilight Sparkle? Where are you? Are you alright?" Her voice echoed off the trees, bouncing back at her in the deafening silence. Luna had no fear of the dark or the quiet, but it unnerved her how there were no sounds of life in this place.

"This way, princess!" she heard the unicorn's voice call out from the distance. "It's not far now!" Quickening her pace, Luna followed the voice further into the darkness.

"In here, princess!" came an echo. Luna stopped, squinting into the trees.

"Are you in a cave?" Silence. "Twilight?"

"Over here!" the echo continued. The dark blue alicorn slowly lowered her head under several branches, tightening her wings to her sides as she pushed through the denseness of the forest. She could hear the echo of dripping water, falling from a great height and plopping to a floor of stone. The moonlight broke through the trees and Luna found herself in front of a dark opening to a cave in the damp rock face. The uneasiness grew stronger.

"Twilight Sparkle," she stated flatly, waiting for a reply. Only the echoes of dripping water could be heard. Luna narrowed her eyes and entered the cave, letting her horn glow with soft blue light as the darkness swallowed her whole.

* * *

"Twilight Sparkle! This is no longer funny! I demand that you come out of hiding and we return this instant!" Luna heard a rustling deep in the caves, echoing around her and sending chills up her spine.

"Poor Princess Luna. She's so lonely and so very all alone. No wonder she would follow anyone into the dark." It was Twilight's voice, but it was mocking and slightly shrill. It seemed to cackle as it spoke, bouncing off the cave and forcing Luna to cringe.

"You are not Twilight Sparkle," she stated flatly, her anger flaring. Suddenly, in the soft glowing light of her horn, a black insect like pony creature popped up in front of her face.

"Boo!" it hissed in Twilight's voice before vanishing into the darkness. Luna gasped, raising a hoof as if to swat at it. Her skin tingled with dread as she heard a low laugh reverberating from the back of the black cavern, crawling over her coat and filling her ears. Luna stomped her hoof firmly and raised herself to her full height, preparing to stand her ground, when a soft soothing voice floated out of the darkness and surrounded her.

"Forgive my servant, sweet princess, for he has no manners." The voice was almost hypnotizing, sounding as if it were two of the same voice speaking in sync. Luna steeled herself and intensified the strength of the light radiating from her horn. The cave shone with an eerie blue glow, shining upon several of the bug like pony creatures swarming around a larger version of themselves.

She was black as coal, her body riddled with gaps and holes. The mane was a stringy teal green that clung to her face and hung in her eyes. Her bright green eyes glowed in the darkness and her tattered insect wings fluttered weakly with the sound of crinkling parchment. Perhaps most jarring was the long twisted black horn rising from her forehead. This creature must have seen Luna's expression of muted horror, for she laughed again.

"Yes, I know I can be rather alarming at first. My kind has not been seen in Equestria for many years. Not that we have not been here, we have simply been forced to dwell in the shadows and the darkness." Luna steeled herself further, raising her chin and narrowing her eyes.

"Who and what are you? I demand that you explain this deception at once!" The creature smiled.

"Why, dear Luna, we are changelings." Luna's mind flashed back a thousand years, remembering her bedtime tales of mythical creatures and beasts. The myth of the changelings tickled a memory of the dark insect like creatures of stories, possessing the power to change their appearance at will.

"You are a shapeshifter," Luna whispered. The little insect pony giggled, and his matriarch smiled. "But you have not explained the deception of that one appearing to me as the unicorn Twilight Sparkle and luring me here. Do you wish to capture me? Harm me? My sister will continue to rule Equestria even if my life is taken." The large changeling's eyes widened, appearing genuinely surprised.

"Princess, why would I harm you? I bear you no ill will. I only wish to help you." The dark alicorn raised one brow skeptically.

"How would you be able to help me? Why would you help me?"

"Friends help one another, do they not?"

"Oh, are we friends?" The changeling matriarch stood, her impressive height towering closer as she approached the Princess of the Night.

"We could be. You seem as if you could use some friendship." She smiled sweetly. "And you know what they say about friendship." Luna leaned back, attempting to give herself some distance from the changeling without losing her ground. But the mare leaned closer, her eyes flashing green as she whispered.

"It's magic." The matriarch turned and began to walk back to her rock cropping seat. Lowering herself back down on her haunches, she smiled sweetly.

"Shall we discuss the terms of our arrangement?" Luna stepped forward, thrusting her lit horn in the direction of the changeling.

"What arrangement? Reveal your intentions!" The mare's eyes suddenly flashed green, and she immediately morphed into a small pink unicorn with bright green hair. The illusion smiled sweetly, her eyes flashing green again, becoming a grey Pegasus with pale yellow mane. She giggled, then changed into a white earth pony, red locks tied back into a loose pony tail. Then with a last flash of green, she was her wretched self once again.

"You can have your wish Princess. You can become somepony else, somepony nopony will recognize. You can blend in. Be addressed informally. Make friends. You can be accepted, sweet Princess of the Night. You can experience life from outside the prison of your palace and your past."

Luna gasped. All defenses dropped as she took in the offer being made to her.

"You can teach me to wield this magic?" The dark queen shook her head.

"It cannot be taught. But it can be given." Luna started in surprise.

"Will you give me this power?" The twisted mare laughed, her cackle filling and echoing through the cave.

"Will I share it with you? Of course I will, with conditions of course." Luna's apprehension began to ebb back into her mind.

"What would you ask of me?" The matriarch glanced around thoughtfully.

"It would be no burden to you. You would give up nothing. Except your time, perhaps. You will come and visit with me here, every quarter moon. I would like to hear the stories of your mischief. I would like to hear about your experiences. Share with me your thoughts. Your _feelings_." Luna raised an eyebrow, looking at the changeling skeptically.

"You are offering to give me this great power, and all you ask in return is for me to come and… chat with you?" The black mare shrugged, bringing her hoof to her chest.

"What can I say? I'm a generous mare." Her face became devoid of all readable emotion and she stared into the princess's eyes with chilling intensity. "Do you agree to these terms?" Luna stared back, her thoughts racing. Could she, in fact, obtain this power? Could she experience life without her burdens? She would not give up her role or her duties as princess. But she could occasionally escape into a disguise and live as a normal, undamaged pony, if only for a little while.

"Will I lose my magic? Will I lose myself?" The changeling mare laughed again.

"Of course not, sweet princess. Your magic is a part of you, and will always be inside you. Of course, if you were to take on the shape of a Pegasus or and earth pony, you would not have the means to wield this magic. You could not, for example, raise the moon while in a form other than a unicorn. But you can shift at will! You may simply change back into your proper form to perform your duties as you please!" Luna abandoned all apprehensions and reasoning. She stared at the changeling matriarch for a few moments, before stepping forward.

"We have an agreement." The dark creature was suddenly directly in front of her, her intense gaze inches from Luna's. The eyes before her grew wide and flashed green with alarming intensity. Luna's world became a blaze of green, and then blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 –** To Become Somepony Else

The princess bolted upright, her mane whipping around her as she looked about frantically, attempting to regain her bearings. Her breath slowed as she realized she was in her bedroom, in all of its soft and dark grandeur. The moonlight streamed through her large balcony window, peeking out from behind the billowing silk curtains.

"A dream…" she whispered, feeling relieved. Yet at the same time, her heart swelled with a sense of loss. She shook her head, rising from her soft and luxurious bed. Such a strange dream. It seemed obvious to the dark alicorn that her loneliness was so great that her mind created a solution to her sorrow within her dream world.

"Regrettable," she mused, stepping over to her mirror and staring at her sad reflection. "It could have been so very lovely to escape from myself." Her reflection gazed back at her, and then ever so subtly, her aquamarine irises shone with a faint hue of green.

Luna gasped, stepping closer to the mirror, staring intently at her eyes.

"No… it cannot be… a trick of the light…" But she felt a swell of power deep within her, a new power, power she had not felt before. Luna scrunched up her nose slightly, then took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She searched her mind, grabbing a hold of the first image of a pony that came to her. Almost immediately, she imagined the dark and twisted body of the changeling matriarch that may not have simply been an illusion of her slumber. She imagined her stringy teal mane, the insect-like wings, the startling horn. She let the memory of the hypnotic voice fill her ears.

"I am not sure how to make this work," she whispered. She was startled, and her eyes snapped open. The voice was not hers. The sound of two voices blending at once, soft yet ominous, slipped from her lips. Luna snapped her head to her mirror, and recoiled.

Staring back from the reflective surface, was the changeling mare herself, mimicking her actions as she turned this way and that. The startling green eyes grew wide in fascinated horror. Luna looked down at her hoof, seeing the cracked and hole riddled black hoof of the mysterious creature that had made a deal with her in the caverns of the dark.

She dropped her hoof with a thud, her jaw dropping as the realization dawned on her.

 _She had the power_.

* * *

The brief thought of how she had been returned to her chambers only flickered in her mind for a moment before being swept aside. She lowered her head to further examine her reflection with scrutiny. She was alarming in appearance, and she clicked her tongue thoughtfully.

"Well this simply will not do." She tilted her head, eyeing herself from cracked hoof to twisted horn. Summoning the magic again, she watched as she began to grow shorter, her form filling in the holes, her coat growing purple in hue. Her horn became humble and shiny, her mane filling into vibrant colors of dark blue and shocking pink. She soon found herself looking directly into the violet eyes of Twilight Sparkle.

She let out a small laugh, swishing her flank to watch the navy and pink streaked tail flap from side to side. She narrowed her eyes, a grin spreading over her features.

"How very… fantastic." She focused her mind, and her mane seemed to retreat into her head. Her coat faded to a dull shade of grey, and her jaw became thicker and more defined. Legs stretched, her haunches became muscular and toned. She stared in delight back into the reflection of an armor clad royal guard, a stallion of bearing and honor.

She was almost giddy as she shifted again, this into the form of a daring Wonderbolt, her mane a disheveled and bright orange coif of flame. She became Sapphire Shores, then the pink pony at court the previous evening, then one of her lunar guards. She became every pony she could think of, shifting and morphing at amazing speed.

She once again became Twilight Sparkle, swishing her mane and batting her eyes.

"Dear Princess Celestia, today I learned a new form of magic that is better than anything I could have possibly dreamed!" Luna then let her imagination turn her coat a vibrant and pure white, her main billowing around her in an explosion of prism colors as she shot up dramatically in height, extending her magnificent white wings.

Princess Celestia nodded as a matter of factly.

"Why, Twilight, that is so very fascinating. Do tell me more." Luna laughed, launching herself a few feet in the air let out a laugh.

"Ha HA! The fun has been doubled!"

A knock on the door jolted her violently back to reality, and she dropped to the floor, once again her true form.

"Princess? Are you alright? We heard strange voices!" the guard's firm voice said from the other side of her chamber door.

"Everything is fine, gentlecolts. I was simply talking to myself." She winced. It wasn't exactly a lie. She _was_ talking to herself. There was silence for several moments.

"Talking to yourself?" She let out a small chuckle.

"Oh yes, part of my pre-dawn routine, preparing to lower the moon." The guard didn't respond at first. Then she heard his hoofsteps backing away from the door.

"Very well, your majesty. We will leave you to your duties. And good morning to you, princess," he added.

Luna stood perfectly still, waiting for the guard's hoofsteps to disappear. Then she chuckled nervously, letting out a breath. Sighing, she composed herself and lifted her head to look out her window to her glorious moon. Slowly stepping out onto her balcony, she summoned her true magic, her horn glowing softly as she began to lower the moon.

"Goodnight, friend. Sleep well. For when you rise again, many things will have changed." The moon dipped below the horizon, and the Princess of the Night watched the sky shift into a palette of pinks and pale blues as her sister's power brought the sun into the sky. She admired the beauty of Celestia's sunrise, her eyes shining with expectation.

"Many things will change."

* * *

Luna was pacing her balcony, overflowing with impatience. She glanced to the horizon, watching Celestia's sun inch closer and closer to its resting place. Shaking her flowing mane, she struggled to maintain her composure as she continued to pace, the minutes ticking until she could execute the plan she had been formulating most of the day.

Her internal magic told her that it was finally time, and she stopped in her tracks, standing tall and summoning her talent. The moon greeted her with an overwhelming glow, lighting up the clouds with an ethereal glow that gave the entire city a serene hue of bluish white.

"Well done," she whispered to her moon, stoically raising it to its peak. Her magic subsided, and she nodded in satisfaction. Luna turned and trotted through the billowing drapes and into her chamber.

The princess's room was glowing with candlelight. Many tall holders had been arranged around her tall mirror in the corner, as she wanted to be sure she could see in great detail the persona she was preparing to create. Luna removed her crown and collar, placing them gently on her nightstand. She slipped out of her silvery shoes, the last of her remaining adornments. Making her way to her mirror, she scrunched up her nose, concentrating on her reflection.

During her planning, Luna had decided on the form of a Pegasus. She did not really need her alicorn magic until dawn, and by then she would be her true form again. Being an earth pony had been very tempting, but the princess ultimately decided she could not give up wings and the ability to soar through her beautiful night. All that was left to flesh out were the details.

Luna's eyes glowed with a subdued green sheen as the watched her body shrink into a slightly smaller pony, her horn receding into her forehead and her large alicorn wings dulling themselves into an average Pegasus style. She gazed at the smaller version of herself and smiled. Then she narrowed her eyes and bit her lip, watching as the hue of her shining coat changed to a bright yellow, then a pale pink, before settling on a subdued lavender. Satisfied, she raised a hoof to her flowing mane, pressing her lips together as she pondered. The flowing subsided, and her mane shortened, keeping most of its length as in fell around her face and chest in sleek lose locks that gently brushed the floor. The strands lightened, becoming a pale blue with large streaked sections of pure white. She morphed her long tail to match, swishing the periwinkle and white until it was bouncy and bountiful. She glanced at her flank and winked, her crescent moon and black splotch cutie mark changing into three white stars.

She looked back to the mirror, her transformation nearly complete. She gazed into her own eyes before deciding against changing them. She had always liked her eyes, and chose to hold onto that part of her true self.

Taking a last look at herself in the mirror, she smiled sweetly, raising the pitch of her voice slightly to whisper softly.

"Nopony would ever guess who I actually am. Perfect." She took a deep breath, turning to face her balcony window. Steeling herself in her resolve, she smiled slyly and bounded out the window, over the railing, and spread her wings, sailing as a tiny silhouette against the moon into the night.

* * *

Luna quickly learned she would have to adjust her flying style. She was accustomed to her broader feathers and more powerful wings, and when she first escaped the boundary of Canterlot, she nearly dropped out of the sky at the first gust of wind that struck her. She soon decided to fly a little closer to the ground, where the wind currents were softer and less likely to hurl her to the earth. She skimmed over treetops, humming to herself, enjoying the sights and sounds of her night.

Lights of a small town crept into the horizon line in the distance. Luna's heart leapt with anticipation. Ponyville. She had heard so much of the place, Celestia speaking so often of the current residing town of her favorite pupil. Her sister had also been kind enough to let Luna read some of the letters from Twilight Sparkle. She was curious about what the town was actually like.

She also knew that there was to be a celebration in the town this evening. Her sister had mentioned to Twilight earlier that day of an invitation to a gathering regarding a barn raising in the town. Regrettably, she could not attend, but the moment Luna had overheard the conversation, she grew nervously excited. She had been trying to come up with a plan to interact with her subjects as a normal pony, and the opportunity presented itself so very perfectly. She could attempt to join the festivities, being that there would likely be many ponies there, and blend into the crowd.

"Baby steps, Luna," she whispered, flapping her wings a little faster as she zipped and streaked over the darkened countryside.

She could hear the festivities before she saw them. She skidded to a halt midair, her wings flapping slowly as she perked up her ears and glanced around the horizon. Towards the rolling hills covered in large apple trees, she could hear the fiddle music, carryied by the breeze into the night. Luna slowly flew towards the sound, drawing closer to what appeared to be a farm.

The disguised princess touched her hooves softly the ground at the entrance to the property. She trotted down the path as she looked up at the hand-painted sign, announcing itself as "Sweet Apple Acres." She ventured lightly down the path, the over shadowing apple trees lining her way to the festivities that grew louder as she approached.

Cresting a hill, she paused as she took at the sight in the valley below. A bright red barn stood in the distance, its red siding lit up from the bonfire and lights strung across wires like Hearth Warming Lights. Tables lined the barn's large yard, all adorned with patchwork and gingham table linens. Ponies were everywhere, at the tables, dancing near the giant bonfire, sitting in circles enjoying one another's conversation. Luna stared in awe as she slowly began trotting forward, taking in more of the sights and smells as she drew nearer to them.

Apples. The sweet aroma of apples filled her senses. Luna tentatively walked through the white gate leading to the crowded yard, her eyes widening more at the sight from up close. The _food._ The tables were over flowing with dishes. Apple pies, apple fritters, apple cobblers, apple dumplings… it was glorious. Large plates of carrots, corn, and greens. Cakes and punch and bushels of apples.

Luna walked deliberately on the outskirts of the festivities, just out of noticeable sight of the frolicking ponies. In the open barn doors, a band played a lively tune, their fiddles and washboards and tub drums joyously creating an atmosphere of celebration. A large still bubbled and steamed, supplying a boisterous pack of stallions with mugs full of cider. She was in awe, watching the ponies that danced around the flickering flames of the bonfire, laughing and trotting without a care in the world.

Luna felt a small tug on her periwinkle and white tail, and turned her head quickly to see a small smiling filly. Her pale yellow coat glowed in the firelight, the violent red hair and oversized pink bow bouncing with delight.

"Well, hello there!" she said in a thick country accent. "I don't think I've seen you 'round here before! You must be new to town!" She stood on her tippy toes, leaning so close to Luna she raised a hoof as she took a step back.

"I'm Apple Bloom! Welcome to the Apple Family Barn Raising Party!"

Luna opened her mouth to respond, but only stood there stammering wordlessly. Apple Bloom's smiled widened.

"No need to be shy miss! We're well known for welcoming everypony! Follow me, miss, and we'll get ya some cider to calm your nerves." With that decided, the small filly turned and began to walk towards the festivities. Luna stood still for only a moment. That filly had just walked right up to her and began to speak with her. The shock and unfamiliarity of it had her nearly frozen. But she quickly recovered, knowing her entire goal had been to experience this exact thing. She lowered her head slightly and slowly trotted after her new young… friend?

 _Now Luna, don't get ahead of yourself._

Apple Bloom led her through the celebrating crowd. The disguised princess lowered her head, whispering apologies as she bumped into ponies on every side. To her surprise, they simply smiled at her, even moving out of the way to make room for her, not out of fear, but simple kindness.

As they approached the still, Luna could see the crowd of ponies excitedly waiting for their next mug-full of the cider. A bright blue Pegasus with a rainbow mane flapped her wings as she hovered over the shockingly large red stallion who appeared to be serving up the coveted beverage.

"C'mooooonnn Big Mac! I've been waiting foreeeevvvvvveeer." He looked up at her with annoyance, his slow deliberate movements obviously not reflecting the tittering of his sandy tail as it flicked from side to side.

"You've had three already. You can wait your turn like everypony else," his low voice rumbled.

Apple Bloom trotted right up the front of the line, then turned, seeing Luna walking tentatively behind her. She huffed, galloped behind and butted her head into Luna's rear, causing her to yelp as the surprisingly strong filly pushed her forward, despite the princess digging her front hooves into the dirt.

"C'mon now, miss! My brother Big Macintosh is big but nice, I swear!" Luna found herself shoved directly in front of the scarlet stallion. She gulped, her eyes raising to his towering height.

 _Goodness, he must be nearly as tall as Celestia!_

The large earth pony looked down at the silent stricken mare before him and his face immediately changed to one of kindness. He took a fresh mug in his hoof and turned to the still, pouring a bubbling mug of steaming cider. He gently held it towards her.

"Cider?" She gave him a tiny nod, slowly reaching out to take the mug from him. Suddenly the blue Pegasus was on his shoulder, leaning down to sniff the aroma of the cider.

"What? I've been waiting! You're going to give a mug to another pony before _me?_ " Big Macintosh continued to smile, still looking at Luna kindly.

"Eeyup." The Pegasus went limp over his shoulder, jutting out her lower lip in a pout. She seemed familiar to Luna, but the princess was unable to place her, so she simply took the steaming mug and nodded in thanks. Tentatively she brought the cider to her lips and took a dainty sip.

Luna's eyes widened as the creamy biting taste of the cider spread over her tongue and warmed her from the inside with a pleasant tingling sensation. She looked at the mug in surprise, then quickly took a larger swig. Looking up at Big Macintosh, she let a huge smile spread over her face.

"It's so _good_!" The scarlet stallion grinned, and the blue Pegasus groaned in anguish.

* * *

Luna was slowly becoming more comfortable. After finishing a second mug of cider so graciously retrieved by the bowed filly, she could tell the beverage was taking effect: her lips tingled and she found herself far more prone to smiling.

The ponies were becoming more boisterous as the night carried on. More were willing to dance, the food was nearly gone, but the celebration was as ravenous as ever.

Luna stood in the crowd, watching with a large smile as the ponies dancing around the bonfire began to do a simple line dance, all the onlookers stomping their hooves in time to the music. At one point, an orange pony with a blonde ponytail and brown wide brimmed hat jumped onto one of the tables, calling out to an elderly green pony.

"C'mon, Granny Smith! Let's show these ponies how it's done!" The white haired mare slowly trotted over to the table. Luna raised her brow, seeing no possible way the elder pony would be able to climb up onto the table. To her astonishment, the mare leaped on to the table as if suddenly a young filly again, and she and the orange pony began to dance on the table top in perfect union, stomping their hooves and dancing to the music as all of the other ponies raised their mugs and cheered them on.

"This party is AMAZING!" Luna jumped at the high pitched excitement of a shrill exclamation and an explosion of pink bounced up and down in front of her. "GO APPLEJACK! GOOOOOOO!" The pink pony was so excited she whirled around, putting her forehead directly on Luna's as she took the princess's face in both her hooves.

"This party is so much fun I wasn't sure if it was going to be but then it was and that's makes me so happy because everypony is happy and if everypony is happy then I'm happy so LET'S DANCE!" And she grabbed Luna's hoof and yanked her hard, causing her to spin into the yard and amidst the dancing ponies. Two ponies smiled and grabbed her by the front hooves, and the three of them trotted about in an awkward circle. They stopped and changed direction, dragging Luna with them in their frivolity. They joined hooves with one another and raised them high, creating a bridge, looking at Luna expectantly. She smiled meekly, lowering her head to pass under the tunnel that other ponies had joined in on. Then they all backed up to form two lines, leaving Luna standing alone in the middle as they stomped their hooves, cantering to the tune. The pink pony exploded in between the lines, dancing and bouncing back and forth.

Luna couldn't help but smile, and found her head gently bouncing to the beat, her flank beginning to sway back and forth. The more she watched the pink pony dance, the more she began to bounce, her tail beginning to swish back and forth more dramatically.

And suddenly, for the first time in over a millennium, Princess Luna closed her eyes and let go. She began to dance, bouncing from hoof to hoof, her face a large smile as she rocked her head from side to side, her long main flapping around her face.

All the other ponies were dancing again as well, the pink one occasionally clearing the top of the crowd with a squeal of glee. Luna's wings unfurled, and she began to rise from the ground, shaking her flank and nodding her head, letting the music take her. She opened her eyes and spun in midair, hugging herself as she basked in her joy.

Tears began to well in her aquamarine eyes. Not tears of sadness, but of pure elation. She was just so happy.

Her happiness was almost more than she could handle, and it exploded from her in a whoop as she exploded from the ground, her little wings beating with a power she hadn't thought them capable of. Like a streak of lavender, she shot into the clouds.

* * *

Her ascent ended in a high arch over the moon shone clouds, and she hovered there, breathing heavily. She let her eyes fall closed and began to fly in great loops and swirls, basking in the glow of her happiness and the moon she held dear. Her head was fuzzy from the cider, which she had decided was far stronger than the casks of wine at the palace. She drifted through the air, dipping below and then rising above the clouds.

She turned over onto her back, looking up into her stars as her heart beat finally began to slow. She felt content with her first journey into the world as somepony other than herself. She made a note in her mind to try and remember this feeling, to share with the dark mare that had given her this gift.

Her flight and peaceful state were violently interrupted as she collided with something hard. She became tangled in its grasp, and in her inebriated state, had zero sense of her bearings. With a gasp and a scream, Luna found herself hurtling through the clouds, crashing towards the earth.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3** – Star-crossed

Luna kicked her front and back hooves frantically, her scream dying in her throat as she began to pant rapidly and deep, the fear overtaking her. She kicked harder, desperately trying to right herself. She heard a grunt, and felt the tangling around her grip her tighter. Luna could seeing the twisting and spinning ground rushing to meet her. Feathers brushed her face and she could hear the beat of wings just as the grass drew nearly close enough to touch it.

Her angle suddenly changed drastically, and she hit the ground like a rock skipping across a lake surface. Luna bounced and rolled, grunting with each impact with the earth, until she finally skidded to a halt, her face in the grass, her body sore, and her long mane and tail disheveled and draped over her face and body like a shroud.

She lie there for several moments, feeling the pain deep in her bones. She stirred slightly, letting out a soft groan. The sound of flapping wings came closer, fading to hoofbeats in the grass as they approached her.

"Bucking hay, are you alright?" Luna raised her head slowly, looking through sheets of mane and into a wide pair of bright blue eyes. A pale blue Pegasus stallion stood over her, his wings still erect. He was breathing heavily, a gash across his right cheek, his dark grey and black mane windblown and disheveled. He hunkered down on his front hooves in front of her, still panting, pushing her mane off her face and laying a hoof on her cheek. His wide eyes were full of concern and fear as he spoke again.

"Hey! Are you alright?" The disguised princess's adrenaline and fear and drunken embarrassment kicked in at the intimate touch, and she pushed herself off the ground, lashing out as she stumbled back.

"Do not touch me!" He raised a hoof in surrender, his expression shocked.

"Whoa! Calm down! I just want to know if you are hurt."

"Of course I am hurt! You crashed into me!" she spat, bringing her hoof to her face to wipe away dirt and grass as she limped back. His eyes widened.

"Hey, you crashed into me! You were flying around all loopy and not paying attention!" Anger flared in her.

"How dare you! Everything was going well until you hurled me to the earth!" He stomped his hoof, his eyes narrowing.

"I saved you! I would have been able to change our direction sooner if _somepony_ hadn't been flailing around like a crazy pony and hoofed me in the face!" Luna scoffed.

"Saved me? You nearly _killed_ me!" The stallion stiffened, his eyes growing even wider as his face went apprehensively blank.

"Alright, what is happening here?" She spread her battered wings and swooped towards him. He was a tall Pegasus, perhaps taller than her in her true form, so she was forced to unevenly hover in his dirt streaked face.

"You dare to put our life at risk and then place the blame on us? Correct yourself, sir!" He glared at her, stepping back as he caught her sudden change in speech.

" _Our_ life? _Us_? Look here, you crazy mare…" Something inside of her snapped. Perhaps it was the memory of being thought of as insane. Perhaps it was the sudden fear as she realized she had referred to herself as she used to long ago. Perhaps it was the fact that her wonderful evening had been ruined. Either way, Luna's mind clouded with rage and she lunged at him, raising her hooves to pummel him.

"That's _enough_ ," he mumbled through gritted teeth.

The pale blue Pegasus easily dodged her cider-slowed attack. He snapped his head around as she streaked past him and caught the end of her tail in his mouth. She jerked to a halt, plopping to the ground on her flank. The stallion spread his wings and lifted them both off the ground, slowly flying towards a nearby stream. She dangled upside-down, her mane flopping in her face, twisting and beating her wings.

"RELEASE ME, YOU RUFFIAN!"

"Gladly," he snorted, and she fell from his bite and toppled into the cold water of the stream.

Luna came up coughing and sputtering. She locked her glare on the Pegasus hovering over her.

"Are you trying to drown me?! I will DESTROY…" The stallion leaned over, placing a hoof on top of her head and pushing her head back under the water. When she popped back up, she took in a long haul of breath.

"How dare you…" He landed in the shallow water several feet away from her.

"CALM DOWN," he bellowed, blowing her dripping wet mane straight back. Her expression went flaccid as she stared at him in shock. He was seething, grinding his teeth together as his chest heaved. The rage rushed from her body as she opened and closed her mouth with no words.

"LOOK HERE, YOU LOON. I WAS JUST FLYING ALONG AND _YOU_ CRASHED INTO _ME_. I WAS BARELY ABLE TO SAVE BOTH OUR FLANKS, BUT NOT BEFORE BEING BASHED IN THE FACE. NOW _YOU_ ARE ATTACKING _ME_ AND THREATENING _ME_. YOU NEED TO COOL OFF AND CALM DOWN!" Luna stared at him.

"Are you… yelling at me?" she whispered. He stepped forward, his eyes wild and wide.

" _YOU_ WERE YELLING AT _ME_!" He was yelling at her. Luna. Princess of the Night. She was the former terror known as Nightmare Moon, and he was yelling at her.

The corner of her mouth tittered, then she grinned. The stallion raised an eyebrow as she began to shake with giggles.

"Alright, what's going on? Have you cracked?" She erupted into a giggling fit, sitting in the water, soaking wet, her mane clinging to her as she shivered.

"Filly, you are a special sort of crazy aren't you?" She broke into hysterical laughter, tears streaking her face as she held her stomach. She couldn't remember the last time she actually let herself laugh like this.

After several more minutes of her fit, and likely scaring the stallion beyond reason, Luna hiccuped, lifting herself from the water, wiping her eyes as she let out a few more chuckles.

"My leg hurts." He eyed her warily.

"What?" She hiccuped again, limping slowly toward the grassy shore of the stream.

"You had asked me if I was alright. My leg hurts. And my wing. And my flank. And my head." Resigning to her aches, she dropped her hind quarters to the ground. The stallion stood still for a moment, then hesitantly stepped forward.

"Can I look? Or are you going to try to clobber me again?" She let out a defeated laugh.

"I give you permission to assess my injuries." Hiccup. When he finally accepted her words as truth, the pale blue Pegasus stepped towards her, slowly reaching out and running his hoof over her bruised wing. She grimaced, biting her lip and closing her eyes.

He then moved in front of her, reaching down to take her leg. He gently squeezed, feeling for broken bones, which caused her to cry out. He immediately stopped, mumbling an apology as he pushed her mane off her face and narrowed his eyes, inspecting her forehead.

"I'm not a doctor, but I think you just bruised your wing and knocked your head pretty good. I think your hoof is sprained. Forgive me that I didn't check out your flank." She blushed and hiccuped. "I'm taking you to the clinic, just to be sure."

"No!" Luna blurted. She pushed herself back up painfully, knowing that if she were to go to the hospital, she would probably be kept there long past sunrise. She only had until dawn. "I will be fine." She turned and slowly began to limp away.

"You are a stubborn one," the stallion stated flatly. He was floating beside her, his wings gently beating. She grimaced at the pain in her hoof.

"Indeed I am. But that does not change the fact that I will heal. [i]Hic[/i]. Thank you for your assistance."

"Let me at least take you to a friend of mine's house. She probably has a first aid kit. She must, with all the critters she cares for. And she lives right over that hill." Luna sighed, looking to the peak of the small rolling hill he was nodding his head towards. She contemplated once again refusing the offer. Then she imagined attempting to make the long journey back to Canterlot by dawn while injured.

"Very well. I will agree to have your friend dress my wounds." She began to limp her way up the hill, still hiccupping occasionally. The Pegasus stallion floated around and alongside her for a while. But her slow pace made it difficult for him to fly beside her, so he eventually landed softly on the path. They made their way slowly up the hill, walking in silence. He would cast a glance at her out of the corner of his eye, obviously concerned for her condition.

Luna's guilt and embarrassment over her reaction began to weigh on her. This pony had saved her after she carelessly collided with him. And after having done so, he was rewarded for his quick thinking and concern with her absolutely harsh and uncalled for response.

She raised her eyes briefly to look to him trotting slowly beside her, looking up at the stars. He still had dirt on his face and hooves from the impact with the ground. Even his cutie mark of a cloud was half obscured by a long streak of mud and grass. And even in the dark, she could see the black eye forming where she had hoofed him in the face in her panic.

"I am so sorry." He snapped his head to look at her in surprise.

"You are?" She nodded, grimacing.

"I was frightened and hurt, and I chose to lash out at you when you were only attempting to help me. For that, I apologize." He pressed his lips together, looking back to the path.

"I'm sure a large amount of the Apple Family's Cider didn't help matters much." Luna blushed.

"You can tell?"

"I can smell it on your breath." She brought her hoof to her mouth and huffed a breath, quickly inhaling the ripe scent of the strong drink, and winced. He laughed.

"It's alright. That cider has led me to more than one misadventure." He paused, pressing his lips together before making up his mind. "I'm Cloud Climber, by the way."

Luna smiled, then her face went blank. A name. She hadn't thought of a name. The pale blue pegasus looked at her expectantly, causing her mind to race. She needed a name. Something she could remember.

"I'm… Moonlight." _Sweet Celestia_. "Moonlight Breeze." _Alright, a bit better_.

"Well, Moonlight, it's… interesting… to meet you."

They crested the hill, looking ahead to a lovely tree cottage not far from them. In her moonlight, Luna could see the small pond and the fenced yard filled with chicken coops and bird houses. All seemed to peaceful and quiet, and she hesitated.

"Are you sure we should bother your friend at this hour?" The stallion rolled his head towards the cottage.

"Fluttershy won't mind. She's too kind for her own good."

* * *

A pale yellow pegasus with pale pink locks cracked open the door to Cloud Climber's soft knock. She smiled kindly, pulling the door fully open and stepping out onto her front stoop.

"Why, hello Cloudy," she greeted with a sweet soft voice. "It's so late! Is everything alright?"

"Hi, Fluttershy. Sort of. There has been a little… accident. We had a midair collision and hit the ground pretty hard. Moonlight Breeze here is banged up a little bit." Fluttershy's hoof came to her mouth and she swooped forward to inspect Luna.

"Oh dear! Are you alright?" She glanced at Cloud Climber again, then gasped. "Your face! Your eye! Oh goodness, come inside you two! I'll get my bandages, and Cloudy, you can wash up in the kitchen." He shook his head.

"I don't want to dirty up your kitchen. I'll use the trough out back though, if you don't mind." She smiled.

"Of course I don't mind! I'll put on some herbal tea to help sooth any aches you might have." She turned to face Luna, her face etched with concern. "Come in, Moonlight. I'm Fluttershy. I have just what we need to fix you up." Luna smiled weakly, limping inside after the yellow mare.

"You are too kind." Fluttershy trotted to her stone fireplace and took a kettle in her mouth and gently placed it over the already licking fire.

"Twilight tells me that a lot," she said softly, moving to her cupboards to retrieve the tea. Luna looked at her in surprise.

"Do you know Twilight Sparkle?" Fluttershy's mane swished around her as she smiled at the disguised princess proudly.

"Oh yes. All six of us are very close friends: me, Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie, and Rainbow Dash." Luna suddenly remembered. The six ponies. They were the representations of the Elements of Harmony that delivered her from her nightmare. Celestia had explained the events leading to her transformation back into her true self after her return to Canterlot.

Fluttershy was looking at her expectantly, and Luna shook her head to clear her mind.

"I am sorry. Did you ask me something?" Fluttershy continued to smile.

"I asked how you know Twilight."

"Oh! I… do not. Well, I have heard of her. She is the pupil of Princess Celestia." Fluttershy nodded.

"Oh yes. It is wonderful. She is a wonderful friend." The kettle quickly whistled, and Fluttershy soon had the steaming cups of tea set out on a platter. Handing one to Luna, she smiled as the princess took a sip, the aroma and warmth immediately relaxing her aching body.

"Isn't that better? Now let's see to that hoof." As Fluttershy inspected and wrapped Luna's sore hoof, Cloud Climber trotted in the front door, his mane damp and freshly shaken out. He smiled in gratitude as he accepted Fluttershy's offer of tea.

* * *

Luna was soon on the mend, her hoof smartly wrapped and her pains nearly gone thanks to a marvelous cup of tea. The two pegasi were chatting cordially when Luna stood.

"I greatly appreciate your hospitality, but I have troubled you long enough, Fluttershy."

"Oh, it's no trouble," Fluttershy said with closed eyes and a smile. Cloud Climber rose, placing his cup on the platter.

"I should go too. Those clouds won't move themselves. I'm a bit behind." Fluttershy ushered them to the door as they walked out, stepping outside into the night as Luna spread her wings, lifting herself into the cool air. She turned back to face to the two ponies.

"Thank you so very much, both of you." The stallion raised his brows and smiled slyly.

"See you around. And watch where you're flying on the way home! Those pesky pegasi can come out of nowhere!" Luna blushed before turning and drifting into the darkness.

Cloud Climber stood on Fluttershy's stoop, watching the lavender pegasus fly away when he suddenly called after her.

"MOONLIGHT BREEZE!" Luna paused and whirled to look back at the pony in the distance. "YOU OWE ME A DRINK!" She smiled and shook her head in resignation, before continuing on her way.

"What a strange mare," the stallion thought out loud.

"I thought she was perfectly lovely," the yellow pony gushed.

He laughed. He laughed hard, continuing to do so despite Fluttershy's obvious confusion.

"Thanks again, Flutters," he chuckled, flapping his powerful wings, "Have a good night!" And with another wave of laughter, he took off like a shot into the clouds.

* * *

Luna landed on her balcony, her true form once again. She smiled and limped lightly into her chamber. It had been an adventurous evening. That was certain. She lowered herself onto her soft bed, deciding to plan her next adventure as she waited for the dawn.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4:** Idle Princesses are Curiosity's Playground

Luna was so very bored. She sat upon her cushion in the throne room, just to the right of Celestia's grand seat, forcing herself not to simply slump to her haunches and rest her cheek in her hoof with an exasperated sigh. It was torture to even attempt to listen to every single one of the nobles and aristocrats bring their troubles before the sisters. Everything from personal slights to property disputes. Ridiculous disputes.

"His shrub is just over the property line and in my garden! I take great pride in my landscaping and the pony he calls a _gardener_ does not prune the shrubbery to my taste! I demand he remove the bush or at least have his staff properly care for it!"

Luna set her jaw, using every last bit of her will to keep from either bursting out laughing or rolling her eyes. She glanced at Celestia, who still graced her petitioners with her kind smile. The Princess of the Night would never understand how her sister controlled herself so easily. She had not always, as Luna recalled. But Celestia was now a gracious and stoic leader of her ponies, and apparently shrubs.

"Mrs. Pennyworth, surely if you spoke with him cordially, Mr. Plush would be more than willing to listen to your concerns."

"I have spoken to him! He refuses to act, merely laughing at the slight against me!"

Luna tuned out the shrill voice of the noble-mare, letting her mind wander to other matters.

Matters such as the fact that she had not left the castle in two nights. After her first excitement filled excursion into the lives of the common ponies, she awoke to find her longing temporarily sated. Especially being that she wanted to give her sore body a few days of the palace's mundane routine to heal. Now she was rejuvenated and the desire to once again venture out was becoming overwhelming. The barn raising party at Sweet Apple Acres had been an excellent opportunity, but a similar one had not presented itself.

"Very well," Celestia said, bringing Luna back to the situation at hand, "Guard, please send a messenger to the estate of Opulent Plush. Ask him if he would be ever so gracious as to honor me with the gift of his superb shrub. Tell him that Mrs. Pennyworth raved of its… presence, leading me to decide that such a bush should bear the honor of being planted in the royal garden."

The royal guard bowed, promising a quick execution of her request and trotted out of the throne room, escorting a hesitant Mrs. Pennyworth.

"There! Now that such matters have been attended to, I shall need to draw petitions to a close for today." The sparkling white alicorn looked to her steward. "Are there any reports from the cities and townships that we should be concerned with?"

The steward glanced through his scrolls.

"Nothing of great importance, Your Highness. Griffonstone sends reports of snows clouding the North. Cloudsdale has informed you that the late summer gales scheduled next month might be delayed. Ponyville has sent word that their farmer's market has a few open stalls if any vendors from Canterlot wish to vendor their goods…"

Luna perked her ears at this. A farmer's market? She had never been to a farmer's market before, and she found the idea simply delightful. Ignoring the rest of the steward's reports, she lost herself in her plans. She would need a saddlebag, for any goods she might procure. Perhaps she would bring a shawl in case of cool weather. And bits. She would need to bring bits.

"Luna?" Celestia asked. Luna shook her head and looked to her sister, who was already halfway down the steps descending from her throne.

"Sorry?"

Celestia raised her brow and smiled knowingly.

"Court is over, sweet sister. You are free to turn your attentions elsewhere." She leaned towards Luna to whisper. "I know how much you dislike court."

The Princess of the Night joined her sister, slowly descending the steps with her.

"I do not dislike court. I just find it…"

"Dull," Celestia finished, chuckling lightly. "It can be rather tedious. Just be grateful there are not more pressing matters to discuss, and that shrubs are our greatest concern. I do not wish for a day when conflicts of consequence demand our attention."

* * *

Luna was in the clouds, donning lavender and periwinkle once again as she soared towards her destination. Her saddlebags hugged her snugly as she flew, the flaps whipping in the wind.

Escaping the palace unnoticed had required a different approach, as it was daytime and she would be easily spotted leaving her tower in a form other than her own. She had decided to disguise herself as a royal guard, trotting with purpose to the treasury to procure a plain brown saddlebag and a modest amount of bits. After all, nopony would question a royal guard requesting bits to compensate Mr. Opulent for his glorious shrubbery, especially with a scroll signed by Princess Luna herself.

After leaving the gates in her façade, it had been too easy to sneak into the labyrinth of tall hedges behind the castle, morph into Moonlight Breeze, and ascend from the maze to begin her journey.

It was late afternoon before she finally drifted into Ponyville. She landed on a street in the center of town at a trot, looking this way and that for the market she sought.

"Excuse me," she asked, approaching two ponies. They both stopped their stroll to face her. The mint unicorn smiled.

"Yes?"

"I am so very sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if you could point me in the direction of the farmer's market?"

The cream coated earth pony with bright pink and indigo locks scanned the neighborhood.

"Oh yes! It's just on the other side of town. Keep trotting down this road until you see the green banners and turn left. The market is just through the trees in the clearing beyond!"

Luna gave her thanks to the two ponies before excitedly cantering her way down the street towards the market, nodding in greeting to ponies as she passed.

* * *

The market was alive, yet calm in comparison to the vendor district of Canterlot. The clearing was lined with tents and stands, each vendor offering their wares at a negotiable price. Luna felt completely comfortable as she browsed the stalls, watching in fascination as ponies bartered for goods.

"Ten bits for a cherry? You're mad!" a mare snorted at a gruff farmer.

"Asparagus! Asparagus for sale! Get it while it's fresh!"

"Oh my, these carrots are simply scrumptious looking!"

Luna weaved in and out of the makeshift shops, enjoying the simple pleasures of the moment. After purchasing a lovely handmade blue scarf from an amiable old mare, she made her way to a tent boasting the finest crafted candles in Equestria. The bright blue pony shook her silver mane as the disguised princess approached.

"Need a charmed candle to help you sleep? Or perhaps a lover's flame to rekindle a dying passion? Look no further than Trixie's Torches of Enchantment! What interests you today?"

Luna browsed the wax pillars. She smiled discretely, noting that most of the powers the candles claimed were merely devices of illusion. However, the imperfections of the handcrafted candles delighted her, and she found herself surrendering bits for several long tapers and a few black pillars to light her chambers.

As she trotted away from the boisterous vendor, she felt a cool breeze that made her shiver. She reached her muzzle around to her saddle bags, delicately taking the end of her newly purchased scarf in her teeth and plucking it from her wares. With a swish of her head, the scarf wound its way around her neck, settling elegantly around her shoulders.

"Oh darling! That is simply divine!" A pristine white unicorn with a curled main of deep violet was trotting up to her, inspecting her scarf. "The stitching and coloring of it! It suits you so very well!"

Luna blushed at the complement.

"Thank you! I purchased it at the stand over there. The mare is quite friendly."

The unicorn took the edge of the scarf in her hoof, gazing upon it with admiration.

"It really brings out the blues in your eyes, which are mesmerizing, by the way! Yes, this is such a lovely choice for you! It will float so nicely in the breeze as you fly.

"I must inquire about her embroidery. Have an excellent evening!" The unicorn cantered away, and Luna looked up at the sky to see that the pink and oranges of sunset had indeed crept their way unnoticed onto the horizon.

* * *

Cloud Climber gave Big Macintosh an exasperated smile.

"C'mon Mac. I'm sure you can give me a better deal than that."

The large red stallion returned the smile before diligently continuing to stack the crates of red and green apples in his wooden stand.

"N'ope."

The pale blue pegasus laughed, surrendering his bits to the eldest sibling of the Apple Family.

"You're terrible to a good friend."

"Eeyup." Big Macintosh stopped his work to gather the bits in his mouth and drop them in his tin. "You should come along with me tonight. I'm headin' over to the Boysenberry Inn for drinks with Cheerilee after market closes. Love to have you. Been too long since we conversated. And it looks as you could use a drink, with that shiner ya got."

Cloud Climber slid his newly purchased apples into his saddlebag.

"I could go for some cider. You two are heading over to the inn just after sunset?"

Suddenly, there was a squeal that erupted from the small yellow filly that emerged from behind her big brother. Apple Bloom bounced lightly on her tip toes, gesturing across the clearing towards the candle stall.

"Oooh, oooh! I know that mare! Remember her, Big Macintosh? The pretty purple mare talkin' to Rarity?"

The scarlet stallion glanced in the direction Apple Bloom was gesturing. When he saw the lavender pegasus, he nodded.

"Eeyup."

Cloud Climber looked over his shoulder, narrowing his eyes as he searched for the source of the filly's excitement. When he saw her, he quickly turned back to Apple Bloom.

"You know Moonlight Breeze?"

"Is that her name? She never got around to tellin' me at the barn raising party. She seemed really nice!"

Big Macintosh nodded.

"Eeyup. Quiet thing. But sweet."

Cloud Climber looked back and forth between the siblings, his mouth hanging slightly open.

"You sure that's her? That one? The lavender pegasus with the white and light blue hair? With the scarf? Talking to Rarity?"

Apple Bloom nodded, a huge smile on her face.

"Sure is! How do you know her?"

The pale blue pegasus glanced back at Moonlight Breeze, who was now looking up at the turning sky with a serenity he didn't think she could possess.

"Apparently, I don't." He smiled thoughtfully. "But I do know that I'm light on bits thanks to Big Mac here, and that mare owes me a drink."

* * *

Luna was slowly trotting back to the road, watching as vendors began to pack up their wares. The sun would be setting soon, and the princess felt a twinge of regret that her day out of the palace would be so very short. She spread her wings, lifting herself into the air to begin her flight back to the castle.

She had only reached the treetops when a blur of blue and feathers swooped in front of her from above. She skidded to a halt midair, hovering in place as she looked up into the smiling face of the tall pegasus stallion she had encountered earlier that week.

"Well, if it isn't the newest mare to grace Ponyville with her lunacy! Hello again, Moonlight Breeze."

She immediately noticed his formidable black eye, only in the early stages of healing, and lowered her head, maintaining eye contact.

"Hello, Cloud Climber."

He seemed to be looking down at her leg in interest.

"Looks like you're on the mend. Must not have crashed into any other flyers lately." Luna pulled her formerly wounded leg behind her other front leg, attempting to hide behind her periwinkle and white streaked mane. She lowered herself a tad bit closer to the treetops, backing away from him as he hovered over her.

"Yes, Fluttershy did an excellent job binding my injury."

"Well, that's fantastic," the stallion noted, flapping his wings to edge himself back into conversation distance. "And what excellent timing that I run into you like this."

Luna met his gaze with confusion.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Well, I just happened to stroll into the market today to purchase a few tasty apples. Big Macintosh was kind enough to invite me out for some cider and conversation at one of the local taverns, The Boysenberry Inn. What an excellent opportunity for you to repay my valiant deed of saving your life by buying me a drink!"

Luna eyed him with hesitation, lowering herself even closer to the ground.

"I had not realized you were serious when you suggested this before."

Cloud Climber tilted his head, appraising her thoughtfully as he swooped closer.

"To be honest, I wasn't. But then, that little filly there caught sight of you while I was bartering with Big Mac," he continued, pointing across the clearing to the bouncing Apple Bloom, who was excitedly waving with a large smile at Luna.

Luna brightened a little, waving back.

"So what does Apple Bloom have to do with me accompanying you to a tavern?"

"Well, she got really excited, talking about the 'nicest mare' she met the other evening at her family's barn raising bash. And I thought, surely such a 'nice mare' would not turn down the opportunity to reward the actions of the stallion that saved her life, especially since he was initially rewarded with only rage and threats."

Luna lowered herself once more only to find her hooves hitting the ground. Cloud Climber landed in front of her and folded his wings against his sides.

"So what do you say? You up for a night of guilt trip induced drinking?"

Luna glanced up at the sky, the horizon now bursting with scarlets and deep purples.

"I… have things I must do… perhaps another time?"

"No time like the present, Moonlight," he said casually, reaching into his saddle bag to retrieve a bright red apple. He toyed with it, tossing it from hoof to hoof before tossing it to her. Luna fumbled with the apple slightly before finally grasping it tightly to her chest.

"C'mon now," he continued, "You're new around here, I've gathered, and could use a night out to meet a few ponies. Unless, you know, you're too scared to spend a night out on the town with the stallions."

"I'm not scared," she retorted, raising her chin defiantly.

He grinned at her slyly, and in that moment, Luna made a decision.

"Very well, Cloud Climber. I will attend your little get together at the tavern. Please tell me where this establishment can be found. I have a quick errand I need to attend to and then I will meet you at the inn."

Cloud Climber narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously.

"You're not going to show up are you?"

Luna glared at him.

"You question my integrity? I said I will be there and I shall. Now where is this inn?"

After giving her brief directions, he spread his wings and beat them softly, rising into the reddening sky and away from her.

"Eat that apple. You're going to need something in your stomach." He winked at her before taking off like a shot in the direction of the inn.

Luna stared after him for a few minutes before quickly glancing around the horizon. She burst into the air, flying quickly towards a formidable cliff face in the distance.

Coming to rest on a grassy outcropping high above the earth, the princess morphed back into her dark blue self. She looked down at the apple in her hooves, pursing her lips. She then took a large bite of the crisp fruit, chomping loudly as she summoned her magic, bringing the waning gibbous of her moon high into the sky.

* * *

Luna circled above the treetops, once again disguised as Moonlight Breeze. She saw the lights of the tavern, the candlelit windows blinking at her in the darkness as she approached. To her surprise, she could see the silhouette of a tall pegasus stallion in front of the establishment, leaning against a lamppost.

She touched down softly, folding her wings back as she trotted up to him.

"You waited outside for me?"

Cloud Climber shrugged.

"I thought it would be the polite thing to do. Plus I didn't want you to lose your nerve at the idea of having to trot in alone when you hardly know anypony." He motioned towards the large oak doors. "Shall we?"

Luna stared at him blankly, not sure whether to take his words as a kindness or insult. She decided it didn't matter, and quickly spoke.

"I only have until dawn."

He grinned wickedly.

"Then we'd better get started."


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5:** The Thing About Alicorns

Luna was overwhelmed with the sweet aroma of cider and berry wine the moment she stepped in the tavern of The Boysenberry Inn. The large room was lined with huge wooden barrels, stacked so high in some places they nearly obscured the stone walls. Rafters crossed the high ceiling and wagon wheels hung from chains, creating a flat surface for the candles circling them, stuck to the weathered wood with dripping wax.

The tavern was littered with ponies sitting at the round spindle tables. A pair of minstrels sat on stools in a corner by the massive stone fireplace that was nearly as long as the wall it was built into. A cheer could be heard from across the room, and Luna turned to see a horseshoe throwing stall being used in lively competition by several rowdy mares and stallions.

Cloud Climber seemed oblivious to most of this, scanning the room casually for Big Macintosh and Cheerilee. As they walked past the long bar, a grey unicorn stallion with a scruffy white mane stopped wiping a mug with a rag long enough to smile heartily at the blue pegasus.

"Cloudy! Haven't seen you 'round here in a while! What have ya been up to?"

Cloud Climber trotted over to the bar, giving the bartender a grin as they shook hooves firmly. He had to raise his voice to be heard over the ruckus of the tavern.

"Hi there, Vin! Been busy! Volunteered for the night shift, and this just happens to be one of my few nights off."

"Eh, I guess the clouds don't clear themselves, even at night. Who's this lovely mare you're escorting?"

Luna jerked her head around, looking at the bartender with wide eyes. Was he talking about her? Cloud Climber leaned on the bar, motioning over his shoulder towards the disguised princess.

"Oh, I'm not her escort. She's more like my indentured acquaintance. Moonlight Breeze, meet Vintage, the owner of the finest establishment in Ponyville."

Luna smiled and approached the bar, looking up and down the long shelves of spirits, berry wines, and ciders in awe and interest.

"Hello, Mr. Vintage. What a lively place you have here."

The aging pony laughed, wiping his hooves on his apron.

"Oh, none of this 'Mr. Vintage' nonsense. Just call me Vintage, or Vin, if you like!"

"Which would you prefer, sir?" she asked, meeting his eyes in question.

"Well, I s'pose a pretty thing like you callin' me Vin could make me feel like a young stallion again!"

Luna nodded.

"Then it is decided. I shall call you Vin."

The grey unicorn laughed, tossing his dirty rag in the washtub.

"Well, mare's first. What can I get for ya, darlin'?"

Luna placed both of her hooves on the bar with confidence, raising her chin and giving Vintage a smile.

"My acquaintance and I will have two mugs of your finest cider, Vin!"

The barkeep stomped his hoof with a huge grin.

"Now that's what I like! A mare who knows what she wants! Two mugs of cider, comin' right up!" Luna watched as the stallion used his magic to flip two large mugs into the air, then hold them beneath the spout of the cider barrel. When the mugs were full and frothy, he slid them down the bar in front of the truly entertained Princess of the Night.

"There you are, darlin'! First round is on the house!"

She met his kind gaze with concern.

"No! I must purchase these drinks! I owe Cloud Climber a debt!"

Vintage laughed heartily.

"Well, sweetheart, you can buy the next round then!"

Luna opened her mouth, preparing to once again protest, when Cloud Climber leaned over her, taking both the mugs in his hooves.

"Much obliged, Vin! I knew there was a reason why this was my favorite joint!" He then nudged Luna away from the bar, steering her towards a table in the back of the room.

Big Macintosh and his mare friend were already seated there, the stallion taking long swigs of his cider and the dark pink earth pony sipping on a glass of berry wine. Cloud Climber glided down to his seat, letting the steins he carried plop on the table.

"Mac," he greeted with a nod. "Cheerilee! You lovely filly, how have you been?"

She ran a hoof over her pink and white curls.

"Oh, he calls me lovely. Such a flatterer! Watch out for this one!" she teased Luna. The princess slowly took her seat.

"If I had watched out for him, perhaps he would not currently have that black eye."

Big Macintosh snorted into his glass while Cheerilee snickered gleefully. Cloud Climber looked at her strangely, unable to tell if she was being literal or clever. The dark pink mare leaned across the table to extend a gentle hoof to the lavender pegasus.

"I'm Cheerilee! I teach the colts and fillies at the town schoolhouse."

"Moonlight Breeze," Luna responded, lightly shaking the teacher's hoof.

"You have already met Big Macintosh, of course."

"Eeyup," the large scarlet stallion replied, nodding in greeting.

"And the unicorn over there," Cheerilee continued, motioning to a yellow stallion with a shaggy blue mane, who appeared to be attempting to charm some mares, "Is Comet Tail. He should be back over shortly, once those fillies get tired of him."

Luna raised an eyebrow, even as Cheerilee's prediction came true, and the downtrodden stallion returned to the table and nursed his cider.

"I don't understand," he mumbled. "They said that all my 'star talk' was boring them."

"Who could ever consider talk of stars dull?" Luna asked in shock. He brightened at this, raising his mug to toast her.

"Her, I like. I am Comet Tail. And who might you be, you sky-enamored mare of my dreams?"

"This is Moonlight Breeze," Cloud Climber interjected, pushing Luna stein closer to her. "And you should slow down on that cider until the rest of us have had a chance to catch up!" He lifted his mug for a toast.

"To good friends and good times!" he shouted. The other four ponies raised their drinks in kind.

"Here here!"

Luna took a small sip of her strong cider, before noticing in shock that all of her table mates were chugging their beverages. She took a deep breath and tilted her mug back, her eyes growing wide as the warm frothy liquid slid down her throat.

When she emptied her glass, she slammed it down on the table in satisfaction. The pale blue pegasus appraised her proudly.

"Wow, Moonlight, I didn't think you had it in you." He raised himself from his seat to make his way back to the bar, but Luna placed her hoof on his shoulder.

"Oh, no you do not. I have been told that _I,_ in fact, have the next round."

* * *

Cloud Climber and Luna were leaning over the railing of the horseshoe throwing stall, watching Comet Tail as he took his turn tossing the rusty metal shoe at the peg. Cheerilee and Macintosh were sitting at a table nearby. He took a sip of his cider and whispered something in her ear, causing her to blush and giggle. Luna looked back over her shoulder at them.

"They seem very sweet," she commented to the stallion beside her.

"Mac and Cheer? They'll give you a cavity. But… HEY COMET!" he suddenly bellowed.

The yellow unicorn stumbled as he released the shoe, throwing off his attempt.

"Bucking hay, Cloudy! That was messed up!"

Cloud Climber trotted around the railing and snatched up a shoe to take his turn.

"Focus, my friend, you need to learn focus." He bumped Comet out of the way with his flank, furrowing his brow as he gauged the distance between himself and the peg at the opposite end of the stall.

"Hey Moonlight, let me show you how a real stallion tosses a shoe."

There was a sudden crash behind her, and before Luna could turn around, she found herself swept aside by a blur of pale blue. Luna's flank thudded against the stone wall as two scrapping stallions crashed through the wooden railing where she had been standing. The stall exploded into flying splinters and hay as the ponies continued to fight.

Luna looked up at Cloud Climber, who still had a front leg across her body, holding her against the wall as he turned to shout at the stallions.

"WHOA! HEY! KNOCK IT OFF!" He swooped away from her, joining several other ponies who were attempting to break up the fight.

Luna stared after him as he dove into the fray, barely noticing Cheerilee rushing to her side.

"Oh my goodness, are you alright?" Cheerilee gasped. "Those idiots nearly took you out!"

Luna nodded as Big Macintosh casually trotted his way over to the fight. Comet Tail trotted up to the two mares watching the brawl from the corner, looking wide eyed and wild.

"Did you see that? Did you see how fast he moved?"

Cheerilee nodded excitedly in agreement, while Luna just looked between them in confusion.

"What happened?"

Cheerilee placed a hoof on Luna's shoulder, more to calm herself than the disguised princess.

"Cloudy whipped around that stall so fast it was startling. He shoved you out of the way just before the fight crashed into you! His reaction time was incredible!"

Comet looked to Luna with concern.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded again, watching the large red stallion dip his head into the fight, snatching one of the offending stallions out of the fray. He slowly backed away from the cluster, ignoring the thrashing and shouting pony in his bit.

Cloud Climber released the stallion he had been holding back.

"You good?" The earth pony turned on him as if to strike him, and the blue pegasus slammed him on his back onto the hay. "Whoa! You two are tearing up the place and wrecking everyone else's good time! You destroyed Vin's stall! Now get out of here!" He pushed off the pony, shaking out his now more than usually disheveled black and grey mane. He started trotting over to where Luna and the others stood, watching over his shoulder to be sure the grumbling stallion left the tavern as ordered. The pony stormed out, just as Big Macintosh dropped the other offender to the floor before turning and bucking him out the door.

Cloud Climber looked back to his companions with a grin.

"Well, wasn't that exciting?"

Luna screwed up her muzzle, giving him a strange look.

"You actually enjoyed that, did you not?"

Cloud Climber's grin widened.

"No, of course not!"

Cheerilee rolled her eyes with a resigned smile.

"Adrenaline pony."

Big Macintosh was making his making his way back over to them, a tray filled with fresh drinks balanced on his flank.

"Hey now, it's not a night out 'til someone breaks somethin'," he drawled, winking at the dark pink mare.

* * *

Luna was staring down at the five cards she held in her hooves, taking another long sip of cider. She glanced around the table at the other ponies, attempting to guess if they held a good hand or a bad one.

It had been Cheerilee that suggested the game of Marks. Luna had never heard of it and she had lost a decent amount of bits before Cloud Climber had finally agreed to help her. After the two argued for some time over the gameplay, the other ponies laughed at them mercilessly, and many more rounds of cider had been guzzled, Luna sat in fuzzy silence as the other four ponies at the table laughed and chided one another.

"What ya got, Comet?" Big Macintosh asked.

The yellow unicorn sighed heavily, throwing his hand on the table top. Cheerilee couldn't stop giggling into her berry wine.

"He hasn't had a good hand all night, Mac!" She dropped her cards onto the floor, and her face fell. "Oh dear. I guess I'm out."

"Well, Loony Moony," Cloud Climber teased, "It's down to you, me, and Mac. You got the nerve?"

Luna stared at her cards for a few more moments before absently pushing the last of her bits into the formidable pile in the center of the table.

"I acknowledge your taunt, and I shall accept your challenge."

Big Macintosh flipped over his cards, showing a high Sun Mark card and a pair of Lightning Bolts. Cloud Climber eyed Luna, watching her expression carefully.

"On three?"

She nodded, still stoic in her resolve.

"One… two… THREE." They both slammed their cards down on the table. His hand consisted of 2 pairs, Clouds and Balloons. Luna laughed, her wings spreading and lifting her up off her stool as she revealed a Full Stable of three Suns over two Moons.

"Ha HA!" she laughed. "The victory is MINE!" She leaned towards the pegasus stallion, putting her face directly in his. "HA! I have won the day!" She swooped forward, gathering the bits in her hooves with a smile. Flying up to stand on the table, she raised her voice and shouted so the whole inn could hear her proclamation.

"CIDER FOR EVERYPONY! THE ROUND IS ON _ME!_ " The whole tavern cheered, stomping their hooves to the tune of the lively jig the minstrels began to play. Luna flapped her wings and danced in the air, paying little mind as her prize rained down on the table with little clinks.

Cloud Climber leaned back in his stool, eyeing her with a grin.

"You really are a special kind of crazy!" he yelled to her. She made a face at him before bursting into laughter, her dance taking her from table top to table top. Cheerilee giggled uncontrollably, clapping her hooves, while Big Macintosh and Comet Tail stood and gave their new friend a few whoops for good measure.

Cloud Climber snatched up his mug and finished off his beverage before leaning forward to gather up the bits. He stood, stopping momentarily to let a light wave of dizziness pass, before flying over to the bar and dropping all the bits on its weathered surface.

"You heard the mare!" he shouted to Vintage. "Cider for everyone!"

The dark grey unicorn looked wide eyed at the mound of bits before him.

"A round for the whole bar doesn't cost this much!"

Luna suddenly swooped down and landed beside Cloud Climber, putting a hoof over his back and throwing the other out to her side.

"Then start a tab, I believe it is called! Keep the cider coming to our table, Vin!" And then she rose into the air and over the bar, hovering over the elderly barkeep long enough to take his head in both her hooves and plant a kiss on the tip of his horn. The lavender pegasus then whirled away, losing herself in the tavern jig once more.

Vintage flushed a little as he chuckled, setting the first few mugs on the bar.

"Well, ain't she just a peach?"

Cloud Climber watched her, taking a fresh stein of cider in his hoof and pouring back a large swallow. He wiped his mouth, letting a smile grace his numbing lips.

"She grows on you."

* * *

"And then he said… he said… 'IT WAS STUCK TO MY FLANK THE ENTIRE TIME!'" Big Macintosh head tears in his eyes, guffawing loudly after finishing his story. Cheerilee fell against him in another fit of giggles. Luna snorted into her cider as Cloud Climber and Comet Tail pounded the table in laughter.

A fresh tray of drinks arrived at the table, and Comet Tail snatched his up and raised it in another toast.

"To Celestia! May her wisdom and guidance shine down upon us always!" The other ponies raised their mugs.

"Here here!" they shouted.

Luna smiled, gladly toasting her beloved sister. She had barely begun to take a drink, when Comet Tail toasted again.

"And to Luna! Sweet Princess of the Night! May her dreams be as peaceful as her heavens!"

Luna choked on her cider.

Big Macintosh pounded the table top as he unknowingly drank to her. Cheerilee sipped her wine with a nod. Cloud Climber raised his mug, overemphasizing his actions as he thrust it into the air.

"Here _here_."

Luna looked around at her companions blankly.

"You toast to Princess Luna?"

"As they should," came a voice. Luna struggled to focus on the brown stallion trotting towards the table. The hourglass marked flank dropped in the stool beside her. "That princess has been through more than any of us will ever understand."

"S'not her fault," Comet Tail slurred, taking another long sip of his cider.

"That, we can't be sure of. But what we can be sure of is that Princess Luna carries greater burdens than she herself may even know." The pony took a sip of his drink, tipping back a little too far on his stool and quickly righting himself.

Cloud Climber leaned in close to her, putting a hoof around her casually.

"Listen to the Doc. He studies this stuff."

The Doctor set his mug down on the table carefully before continuing.

"I consider it a hobby,actually, the study of the Royal line."

"Seriously, Doc. Tell her about the…"

Luna put her hoof over his blue muzzle.

"Celestia and Luna descend from an ancient line," the Doctor continued. "A line graced with immense power. They are of greater magic and stature than anypony in Equestria. Everything about them is enhanced.

"That's the thing about alicorns. I believe that if everything about them is amplified, then their emotions must be as well. Princess Luna's jealousy of her sister's power led to a hatred so intense that it transformed her into what we have come to call 'Nightmare Moon.' Surely such a transformation would be limited to beings of such great power. If it was not, ponies all over Equestria would be turning into nightmare versions of themselves!"

Luna stared at him.

"So you think that the reason… Princess Luna became Nightmare Moon was because her emotions have more power than the average pony?"

The Doctor shrugged.

"It is only my theory." He took another swig of his drink before continuing. "Combine great emotional turmoil with great magic, and the outcome cannot be predicted, or possibly ever understood. But I have no doubt that the emotions of the princesses rival the magic they carry inside them, and our sweet Princess of the Night fell victim to them."

Luna looked into her cider, watching the swirls of sugary goodness.

"I do not think the Princess would want you to pity her."

"I do not pity her. I respect her. I feel for her struggle, especially now that she has returned to a world that fears her, even after a thousand years."

"Her sky," Cloud Climber suddenly blurted. "I feel it in her sky."

Luna turned to look at him.

"What?"

He put a hoof in the air, slowly motioning above them.

"It's her canvas. She paints her canvas with darkness and stars and glowing light. Only a pony with passion could make what she makes. Her night sky is beautiful, but sometimes it feels sad."

The table was quiet. Too quiet. The discomfort of it made Luna stifle a giggle.

"Well, are you not poetic?"

Cloud Climber looked at her with a flat expression.

"Don't you think she must be sad?"

"I think the princess would not want us to be filled with sorrow on her account. I think she would want us to be joyful and merry and celebrate," she said lightly, picking up her mug and chugging the rest.

"Eeyup," Big Macintosh agreed. Slamming her empty mug down on the table, her abruptness caused everypony to snap out of their thoughtful state.

"You have interesting ideas, dear Doctor. But the real question I pose to you," she grinned at him slyly, "Why is your mug still empty?"

* * *

Vintage was standing at the door, ushering his drunken patrons into the night. Cheerilee was laying across Big Macintosh's back on her stomach as he slowly rumbled out of the tavern. Comet Tail was asleep with his head on the table back in the inn.

loud Climber and Luna were flying haphazardly a few yards off the ground, singing an old Cloudsdale folk song he had spent the last half hour attempting to teach her. Luna took the first verse, giggling as she landed on a lopsided fence and tipsily hopped from post to post.

 _"She was a young filly_

 _So dainty and pretty_

 _With mane of pale pink and brushed shiny hide."_

Cloud Climber hovered over her as he finished the verse.

 _"The stallions pined for her_

 _For they all adored her_

 _Each one longed to make that sweet filly their bride."_

Luna flew up beside him, bumping into the stallion drunkenly, causing them both to laugh as they continued to sing loudly.

 _"Then one fateful mornin'_

 _One stallion was soarin'_

 _When he spied the mare bathing down by the stream._

 _He smiled so slyly_

 _Landed next to her spryly_

 _And that stallion gave her the night of her dreams."_

They looked at one another mischievously as they sang the last verse of their tune.

 _"Now she's surly and swollen_

 _And our stallion's so sullen_

 _He captured his mare but he's down on his luck_

 _'Cause that fat filly's yellin'_

 _The foal's diaper is smellin'_

 _And now he wishes they would never have…"_

"MOONLIGHT!" Cheerilee exclaimed from her position slung over Big Macintosh's back. "That is a terrible, wretched song and you have no business singing it!"

Luna grinned wickedly, nearly dropping to the ground before righting herself.

"It is deliciously inappropriate!" she corrected.

Cheerilee glared at the blue pegasus who was laughing hysterically.

"Shame on you for teaching her that!"

Big Macintosh smiled and let out a low chuckle.

"We're headin' his way. You ponies have a good night now." And the apple farmer and the teacher lumbered off down the path to town and into the darkness.

Cloud Climber looped around and around Luna, smiling at her.

"C'mon, Moonlight, I'll walk you home."

"You cannot walk me home," she laughed, drifting to the ground and landing on the road a little harder than she meant to. She started trotting forward. "It is too far and you do not know where I live!"

"I'll know once you tell me," he quipped, dropping next to her.

Luna giggled at the thought of telling him she lived in Canterlot Castle.

"I cannot tell you." She put her hoof to her lips. "It is a secret."

The stallion moved in front of her, trotting backwards. He put his face close to hers and smiled slyly.

"I can keep a secret," he whispered. And then he tripped.

Luna cackled, spreading her wings. She fluttered over the cross Cloud Climber, who continued to sit on his flank, kicking at the offending rock.

"Thank you for a glorious evening, but you should obviously be going home. You are in no condition to escort anyone besides yourself!" She slurred while weaving from side to side.

"Look who can't fly straight," he snickered.

Luna stuck her tongue out at him before shooting up into the clouds.

"Goodnight, Cloud Climber!" she shouted.

He watched her disappear, putting his hooves behind his head as he laid on his back, watching the starry sky spin above him.

"G'night, Moonlight."


	6. A short note from the author!

I am taking a little time off from publishing any more chapters until I find an editor to help me sharpen my craft. I know a few of you are awaiting a new chapter, and never fear, I will deliver as soon as I can find the assistance I seek. I am thinking the hiatus will only be a week or two, hopefully! Until then, I am working on new chapters and some story art that I am posting on deviant art! art/Moonlight-Breeze-563689151

Hope to continue entertaining you soon!

-Midnight Scribble


End file.
